1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge, an ink-jet recording apparatus, and an ink-jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is required that a water-based ink for ink-jet recording based on the use of a pigment should be adaptable to the high speed recording. A water-based black ink for ink-jet recording, for which the frequency response is improved, has been suggested as the ink adaptable to the high speed recording (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-248178 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0190244).
However, when the recording is performed at a low resolution in order to raise the recording speed, then a solid printing portion is not filled, and a white stripe-shaped unevenness (banding) arises on a recorded image in some cases. If the permeability of the water-based ink for ink-jet recording is enhanced in order to eliminate the white stripe-shaped unevenness (banding), the bleeding between different colors and the vaporization characteristic are deteriorated.